Shirayuki's Nightmare
by Zory rock101
Summary: Shirayuki is starting to have nightmares about Zen. Will her bad dream come true or will it be in her nightmare?
1. Chapter 1

**Shirayuki's Nightmare**

 **Chapter 1**

"Shirayuki, I don't love you anymore," Zen said, standing in front of her.

"What?" Shirayuki asked, looking back at him.

"I'm sorry, but it is over," Zen said, walked away from Shirayuki.

"Zen, please don't leave me all alone," Shirayuki said, running after him but he was getting far and far away from her.

"Shirayuki, wake up," Zen said, looking down at Shirayuki.

"Please don't go," Shirayuki said, tossing and turning in her sleep.

"Shirayuki, wake up it is only a nightmare," Zen said, give her a small shake just enough to wake her open. Shopensuki opens her eyes and looked up at Zen.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, sat up and wrap her arms around Zen's neck. "Please don't leave me." Shirayuki cry with tears falling down her cheek.

"I will never leave you," Zen said, wrapping his arms around Shirayuki. "I love you," Zen said, hold her tight.

"I love you too," Shirayuki said. Shirayuki and Zen stood up from the bed and walked out of the room. Zen hold Shirayuki hand while they walked outside where a carriage was waiting for them.

"Lady, first," Zen said, open the door to the carriage and let Shirayuki in first.

"Thank you," Shirayuki said, sat down on the seat waiting for Zen to get in the carriage.

"Go and take a nap it will take 6 hours before we arrive," Zen said, sat down next to Shirayuki.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, close her eyes and fell asleep.

 **Shirayuki Dream...**

"ZEN WATCH OUT!" Shirayuki yelled running toward Zen, but it was too late when She got there was blood lot of blood covering the ground. Zen got stabbed in the heart. "Z...Zen please don't leave me." Shirayuki cry is holding Zen's body in her arms. Zen put his hand on Shirayuki's face and wrap the tears away from her eyes.

"S...Shirayuki...I...will...always love you." Zen said, then his hand drops to the floor.

"ZEN...NO...PLEASE WAKE UP PLEASE YOU HAVE TOO...ZEN!" Shirayuki crying, Shaking Zen body have him woke up, but it was no use he was gone.

 **End of Shirayuki Dream...**

Shirayuki woke up with a fright. "Shirayuki, are you okay?" Zen asked, wrapping his arms around Shirayuki.

"I thought you die," Shirayuki said, lend her head on his chest.

"It okay, I'm here for you," Zen said, rubbing her back.

"Okay, Zen," Shirayuki said, wrapping her arms around Zen.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shirayuki's Nightmare**

 **Chapter 2**

Zen and Shirayuki got to their location. "Prince Zen, welcome." Lord Rama said, walking up to Zen.

"I'm glad to be here, Lord Rama," Zen said, looking at Zen.

"Come I will show you to our room." Lord Rama walked into the castle. Shirayuki and Zen follow Lord Rama down the hallway. Lord Rama open the door to a bedroom. "Okay, I will let you guys get settle in." Lord Rama said, looking at Zen and Shirayuki.

"Thank you," Zen and Shirayuki said, walked in the room while Lord Rama walked back down the hallway.

"Shirayuki, you look tired. Go and take a nap." Zen said, put his hand on her cheek and looking down at her.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, walked over to the bed and lay down. Shirayuki closes her eyes and falls asleep.

 **Shirayuki Dream...**

Shirayuki walked down the hallway and saw Lord Rama stab Zen in the heart. "ZZZZEEEEENNNN!" Shirayuki yelled, running to Zen and catch him before he hit the ground. "Zen, please wake up please." Shirayuki cry, hold Zen closer to her.

"He is not waking up," Rama said, looking down at Shirayuki.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, lend her forehead against Zen.

 **End of Shirayuki Dream...**

"ZEN!" Shirayuki yelled, pop up on the bed and breathing heavily. Zen sat up from his side of the bed and wrap his arms around Shirayuki.

"Shirayuki it is okay," Zen said, pulling her close to him. Shirayuki wraps her arms around Zen and lets the tears fell down her cheek.

"I have a nightmare that Rama killed you," Shirayuki said, lay her head against Zen's chest.

"It okay, I'm not going to die," Zen said, kiss the top of Shirayukis's head.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, laid back down on the bed and close her eyes. Zen also laid back down and wrap his arms around Shirayuki.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shirayuki's Nightmare**

 **Chapter 3**

It has been two days, Shirayuki has not sleep because every time she fell asleep she gets the nightmare about Zen. Zen was getting worrying about Shirayuki. "Shirayuki you need to eat something," Zen said, set a trey down beside Shirayuki beside.

"I'm not hungry," Shirayuki said, looking away from the trey.

"Shirayuki, I'm getting worried because you have not been eating," Zen said, sat down beside her.

"Fine then," Shirayuki said, took the tray and set it on her lap. Zen sat down on the bed and wrapped his arms around Shirayuki.

"I love you," Zen whisper in her ear.

"I love you too," Shirayuki said, lend her body closer to Zen.

"Here are heading back to the castle soon," Zen said, stand up from the bed.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, set the trey back on the nightstand. Shirayuki swung her legs off the bed and walked out of the room with Zen besides her.

Shirayuki and Zen got in the carriage and heading back to the castle. "Shirayuki, those nightmares will never come true so don't worry about it," Zen said, wrapping his arms around Shirayuki.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, laid her head on Zen's shoulder.

Shirayuki and Zen got back to the castle and went to their bedroom. Shirayuki laid down on the bed and closed her eyes than she fell asleep.

 **Shirayuki dream...**

Shirayuki is sating in the garden holding a baby in her arms. Zen was playing with a little boy. "Mommy," The little boy said, running up to Shirayuki and wrap his arms around her neck. "I love you," The little boy said, kiss Shiryauki on the cheek.

"I love you too," Shirayuki said with a smile

 **Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
